Episode 3267 (19th August 1991)
Plot Des doesn't return home. Gail tells Alma and Sally that Steph has another man. Vicky arranges with Belinda Johnson to move into her house this week. Steph worries where Des is when he doesn't turn up at work. Alec begins to think it might be best for Vicky if she lived with the Johnsons. Curly is annoyed when Reg plays golf all afternoon, leaving him to run the store. Steph gets Don to drive her to the marina, where they find Des's car parked but no sign of the man himself. She returns to the pub where she and Des parted ways and finds out from a waiter that Des took off in the boat during the night. Alec establishes that Belinda's parents aren't aware of Vicky's plans. Vicky tells him she's not happy at the Rovers; everything is so ugly and always smells of smoke and beer. Steph goes home after driving up and down the canal hoping to spot the boat. Bet thinks Vicky will come round given time and tells Alec that she'd only ever be a guest at the Johnsons. Reg puts Curly in charge of the Bettabuy float in the Weatherfield Carnival. Curly doesn't want the job. Alec decides to ask the Johnsons if they want Vicky. Gail refuses to pry into Des and Steph's marital problems so Sally and Kevin check on Steph. Steph realises she's been selfish and fears that Des has done something stupid. Cast Regular cast *Derek Wilton - Peter Baldwin *Stephanie Barnes - Amelia Bullmore *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Victoria Arden - Chloe Newsome *Bet Gilroy - Julie Goodyear *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Angie Freeman - Deborah McAndrew *Alec Gilroy - Roy Barraclough *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley Guest cast *Man on Boat - Joseph Ley *Waiter - Matthew Radford *Belinda Johnson - Anna Friel (Voice only, uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Garden *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *Bridgewater Canal *Canalside pub - Beer garden Notes *The canalside pub where Steph Barnes looks for Des in this episode was The Golden Fleece in Lymm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Victoria knows what she wants for her future and sets about making sure that her plans work out. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,910,000 viewers (1st place). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 15th April 2003 was edited down for timing reasons cutting short by 5" the scene in the Rovers back room in Part Two, omitting the part where Alec Gilroy puts his cigarette packet away. Notable dialogue Audrey Roberts (about the Barnes'): "What's new? I mean they spend more time rowing than breathing, don't they, eh?" Category:1991 episodes